


the way i do

by charjace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Juke, M/M, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: you won't love me the way i love you
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	the way i do

He had seen this coming, a long time coming – no – he doesn’t blame her, he could never blame her. How could he? She was perfect. A bright smile, and so full of life. She knew how to put a smile upon anyone’s face, and would light up a room, so, no – he couldn’t blame her, nor could he blame  _ him  _ for falling for her. He would like to say he didn’t see it coming, but he did. He saw it in the way they talked with each other, with how they wrote together and how they moved together. It was all he ever dreamed of being like with him, but here he is – lightly strimming his fingers against the strings of  _ his _ guitar. He doesn’t know where his acoustic went, the one he saved up months for – but, he'll make do with the one he’s got in his hands.

No real song was playing on his fingertips, just a soft sad melody to show how his heart was feeling deep inside. No one was around, no one could hear him pouring himself into the broken chords as a tear fell down his cheek. He would move on, he knows he will – and that, this is just a bump in his road. Placing the guitar back in its stand, he wipes his hand across his face to remove the tears that had fallen down his face. 

Sighing, he sits on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest. He wants his friends here, it’s too lonely in this garage and he has nowhere else to go. The door opens, and in they walk, bright smiles spread across each of their lips, and he feels his heart break slightly – but, he doesn’t say anything, as their laughter fills the room as he says a joke, and she says she’ll be right back before leaving to go get something from inside the house.

“Are you okay?”  _ He _ asks, walking towards him once he was spotted on the couch, worry etched upon his friend’s face, and he feels guilty for feeling like this in the first place. He nods lightly in response, and his heart aches a little when their hands are intertwined. The small squeeze he feels, makes him just wish he didn’t feel like this at all. It was silent between the pair, “Hey, Reg,” The voice soft, and full of care.

“Yeah Luke?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Reggie replies, but knows that it will never be the same. That Luke doesn’t know just  _ how _ much Reggie loves him, but it doesn’t matter, because Luke has Julie, and she is the world and everything that Luke deserves. Reggie is happy for them, he is, even if his own heart yearns for Luke to mean it the way he does. Over time, Reggie will get over it, he knows he will, for now – he’ll just keep on lying and saying he’s fine until he is.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be based on lie to me by 5sos but i don't think it is....
> 
> anyway, if this was longer - it'd be much more angstier


End file.
